


Trouble in Paradise

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to come clean with everyone in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah…I wasn’t actually expecting to finish this tonight…but obviously they were willing and co-operative. And wow, that sounded really dirty. Enjoy!

Danny jumped as _Everyone is Totally Insane_ blasted out of his cell phone. Frowning he scooped it up. Steve had planned to meet up with Catherine and speak to her about their relationship. Although he had reassured Danny that they weren’t sleeping together anymore, he was still friends with the Naval Intelligence officer and didn’t want to get on her bad side. Danny was working on squashing the fit of jealousy that sprang up every time Steve mentioned her name. The one thing he had learned over the last few days of Steve being completely honest with him was that the hoa hana bond made it virtually impossible for Steve to cheat on him. It didn’t make it any easier when Steve insisted on meeting his former lover alone, but he was trying.

“Steve, I told you this was fine,” he answered the phone, figuring he’d head the other man off before he had a chance to get started.

“Danny, it’s Catherine. I’m at Steve’s place, but I can’t seem to find him. The door was unlocked and I found his phone. He didn’t stay at the office late, did he?” She didn’t sound nervous, more concerned, it wasn’t in Steve’s nature to make plans and then not show up. Break them yes, but just not show up, no.

“He left before I did to meet you,” Danny answered, even as he stood up, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. “Just stay there. I’m on my way and I’ll call the rest of Five-O. Is his truck there?”

“No.” There was a pause, then, “Wait, yes, it’s in the driveway.”

Danny paused at that news. “Maybe he went swimming. He does that to de-stress. Did you check the cove?”

“The cove?” she questioned.

“Out the back door. Straight down, there’s a sheltered cove there.” Danny didn’t even question that Catherine didn’t know about it. Steve protected the site fiercely and if he wasn’t so worried about his partner, he wouldn’t have sent her there now. “I’m on my way.”

“I don’t see him. Wow, he really has a nice view down here. This isn’t the…” Catherine’s sentence was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

“Catherine? Catherine?” When she didn’t answer, Danny hollered down the line, “CATHERINE!” He couldn’t tell if she had dropped the phone, but all he could hear was faint murmurings over the phone. “Catherine, answer me!” he demanded.

“Danny, oh my god! There’s a huge fucking _TIGER_ in the water!” It sounded like she was hyperventilating over the phone. “And he’s coming towards me!”

Danny slung his car around the corner, taking it too fast. One corner of his mind noted that he’d spent way too much time with Steve if that’s how he was driving and not freaking out about it. “Catherine, listen to me. Slowly, carefully, back away. Don’t scream, don’t shout. Just carefully walk back up to the house and go inside. I’ll be there in two minutes. Less then. Just go into the house.”

“Danny, it’s a _tiger_!”

“I know. It’s okay, Catherine. Just…quietly, carefully. I’m turning onto Steve’s street now. I’ll leave the line open until I get there.”

He threw the phone onto the passenger seat, glancing over to make sure the line didn’t go dead, before turning his attention to the road. Catherine’s freak-out told him there was no need to call for back-up to search for Steve since he knew where the former SEAL was. He just wasn’t sure _why_ the man had taken refuge in his alternate form. The only thing he could think of was the stress of speaking to Catherine had prompted the change.

Pulling into the driveway, he threw the car into gear and turned it off, grabbing his phone again. “Catherine, where are you? Where’s the tiger?”

“I’m in the kitchen,” she whispered back. “I’ve got a knife and I can see the tiger. He’s prowling around on the lanai, but he doesn’t seem able to get into the house.”

Danny rolled his eyes as he crept towards the door. “All right. Stay put. And try not to stab me when I come into the room.”

Catherine almost threw herself into his arms when he entered the kitchen. “Oh, my god! It’s still out there!”

Peeling her off him, Danny went to the French doors and peered through. The tiger had stopped pacing and jumped up onto one of the lounge chairs, curling up and staring at the door. “Not really a surprise,” he told her. “Where’s the knife?”

She handed it over to him, peering around him to see the tiger. “What are you going to do?”

Danny started to put the knife back, then thought better of it, and took it with him as he opened the door. “I’m going to deal with him.”

“You can’t go out there!” She clutched at his arm, trying to prevent him from leaving the perceived safety of the kitchen.

He peeled her fingers off his arm, grimacing as she tried to dig them in deeper. “Catherine, it’s fine. He’s not going to hurt me.” He finally succeeded in getting free from her. “But he _will_ get upset if I don’t go out there. And he’ll probably come inside looking for me. Just give me a few minutes.”

While she tried to process that, Danny slipped out the door, stashing the knife on the shelf where they kept the lighter and other outside paraphernalia. The tiger’s head came up as he made a little noise and he hopped down off the lounger, churr-uping in greeting at Danny.

“Oh, no,” Danny started, crossing his arms. “Don’t even start that with me. Don’t give me ‘I’m happy to see you’. _You_ were supposed to handle this on your own. It was _your_ idea to talk to the girl and have a polite conversation with her. Kinda hard to talk to her when you’re a _cat_!”

Steve stopped in front of him, rolling his eyes and then boosting himself onto his hind legs, placing a paw over Danny’s mouth. Automatically Danny’s hands came up to balance the large cat, falling silent so he didn’t get cat hair in his mouth. He glared at the golden eyes that were now looking him in the eye.

“Steve?” came from behind them. “Is that…how is that possible?”

Danny twisted around, his hands still buried in Steve’s fur, trying to see Catherine. She’d exited the house, although she was still hugging the wall, and her wide eyes reflected the lights from the surrounding area. “Catherine, just…I can or, well, we can explain. Just go back inside.”

“Why?” She crossed her arms and glared at him, obviously not wanting to be cut out now that she perceived there was no threat.

“Cause he’s gonna be naked when he shifts back,” Danny explained.

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t seen him naked before,” she pointed out.

“Okay, but did you think that he might like the choice of whether or not you saw him naked? Or I might have an issue with you seeing him naked now?” Danny responded and Steve echoed his words with a growl. “Hey, you don’t get to have an opinion on that right now. I’m still annoyed with you,” Danny told him.

Catherine’s eyes widened. “He can understand you?”

“Yeah, he can understand me.” Danny glared at the tiger who was still standing on his hind legs. “Doesn’t mean he listens any better than when he can yell back at me.”

Steve rumbled low in his chest and pushed, obviously a move Danny was expecting or used to because although he stumbled a little, he didn’t fall. The tiger dropped to all fours and wound around Danny’s legs, churrp’ing as if adding his two cents to the conversation. Danny pushed him away almost absent-mindedly, keeping his eyes on Catherine.

“Just go inside. We’ll join you in a moment,” Danny insisted. He dug his hand into the fur on Steve’s neck as the tiger leaned against him, siding with the transplanted detective for the moment.

Catherine stared at the two of them, but when it became quite obvious they weren’t going to budge and Steve was going to stay on four feet as long as she was present, she let out a huff and flounced into the house.

Danny crossed his arms and glared down at Steve. “Really? And you were convinced _she_ was your mate?” When the tiger just stared balefully upwards, he threw his hands up. “Fine. Whatever. Are you gonna deal with her? Or are you gonna stay on four legs and make me suffer?”

Steve started to shake and Danny stepped back, giving him enough room to make the change. He knew Steve would want his touch almost as soon as he was human again, but actually feeling the bones and muscles shift beneath his fingers was something he hadn’t quite gotten used to. As Steve dropped to his hands and knees, bare skin gleaming in the moonlight; Danny knelt beside him, stroking a hand down his heaving back and murmuring soothing words. Steve arched into his touch, curving around him and pulling Danny tight against him.

For just a bit, Danny let him be, allowing Steve to manhandle him and not protesting when his hands slipped under the t-shirt Danny had pulled on after work. It was nice to just not fight it for a few minutes. When Steve’s hands crept to his pants, Danny pulled away. “No,” he said firmly. “No, we’ve had this discussion.”

He growled in response, tilting Danny’s head to the side so he could reach the shorter man’s neck. With Danny’s attention focused on keeping Steve’s hands from undoing his pants, he licked a wide swath up the side of his neck. “Groooss, McGarrett,” Danny yelped. “What the _fuck_ is with you?”

Steve pulled the collar of Danny’s shirt down and nipped at his collarbone, smiling against his skin at the full body shudder it invoked. “Mine,” he growled. “Mine, not hers. My hoa hana.”

“Really? That’s what this is about?” Danny thunked his head against the chair behind him. “God damn it, McGarrett. Get the hell off me. She doesn’t want _me_ , she’d like to make beautiful, psychotic babies with you and if anyone should be jealous…” He sighed. “Fuck my life. Just…get off me. Find some clothes. And when you decide what it is you want?” He finally wiggled his way out from under the lanky ex-SEAL and got to his feet. “Give me a call.”

Lying on the concrete, Steve tried to figure out what had happened. Danny had been pliant beneath him right up until he’d stated his claim. It hadn’t been his touch or even the tentative mark that had made Danny leave, but a reminder that someone else might want him. Steve had promised him that he wouldn’t push, that he’d try to take it as slow as he was able, but he couldn’t let Danny run away. Leaping to his feet, he snagged a pair of board shorts and hurriedly pulled them on, tying them as he loped around the side of the house.

Danny was facing his car, attempting to put his key in the door. Steve wasn’t sure why he hadn’t used the remote, but he was glad he hadn’t and took advantage of it, creeping up behind the shorter man and pinning him to the car. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Danny had frozen at his first touch, but hadn’t tried to break away or punch him. Steve bent his head, ignoring the angle, and nuzzled against him. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I’m trying.” He kissed the skin he could reach and smiled when Danny relaxed into his embrace. “You know the only one I want to have beautiful, psychotic babies with is you, right?”

“Really? Steve the Science Guy failed Biology 101? One of us is missing a key component for those babies,” Danny replied.

“It was a gesture, Danny,” Steve sighed. “Not an actual one of us has to have babies because…” He shuddered. “Just. No.” He stroked a finger down Danny’s arm. “Besides we already have Grace and she is more than enough for the two of us.”

“Are you saying my daughter is a terror?” Danny asked.

“Absolutely not,” Steve replied. “I’m saying your daughter has me wrapped around her little finger and you not far behind.” Nudging the man in his arms, he got him turned around so Danny was facing him. For a moment, Danny didn’t seem to know where to put his hands as he was faced with expanse of bare skin, but he finally settled then just above the line of Steve’s shorts, running his fingers across the line of demarcation. Steve shuddered at the touch, blowing out his breath. “Please,” he breathed, not sure what he was asking for.

“I got cha,” Danny assured him, giving him a moment to settle himself. “Steve, you need to talk to Catherine. I don’t know why she hasn’t come looking for you yet, but she’s probably not gonna wait much longer. Do you want me to stay tonight?”

“I always want you to stay,” Steve answered. “But it’s your decision.”

Danny rested his head against Steve’s shoulder for a minute before answering, “If she leaves, I’ll stay, but I’m not playing referee between the two of you. I just don’t have the energy…”

“Steve?” Catherine’s voice drew their attention to the porch. “I um…” she seemed at a loss with finding them pressed up against the car. “If this is a bad time, I’ll just leave.”

Steve didn’t move from his position, but he spoke to her, “Go into the house, Catherine, I’m right behind you.”

“Steve.”

“Catherine. Go into the house.” When she just stood there, he added, “Please.”

For a few minutes, they were frozen in that tableau—Catherine staring at the two men who were pressed up against each other and drawing comfort from each other. Then she turned and went into the house, the door closing with a note of finality. Danny pressed his head more firmly against the skin he was already leaning on. “I don’t think it’s a good idea if I go in with you,” he said quietly. “And I need to get my things.”

Steve’s hands clutched at Danny. “You can’t leave.”

“I’m not,” Danny assured him. “I’ve got a bag in the trunk. Go in and start dealing with Catherine. I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

Reluctantly Steve moved away from him, glancing back over his shoulder as if to make sure Danny wasn’t going to leave. Danny was careful to move towards the trunk and stay away from the car door as long as Steve was outside. As soon as the other man disappeared into the house, he popped the trunk and began to rummage around inside, glad he’d taken to keeping a bag inside for work mishaps.

Entering the house, Steve wasn’t surprised to find Catherine standing near the table. She’d wrapped the edges of her sweater around her torso and was staring off into the distance. She turned as he entered, sighing. “We’ve never really been serious about each other, McGarrett. It was always just a lark. We certainly weren’t till death do us part.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said as he edged nearer to her.

“But you obviously weren’t completely truthful with me,” she replied. “And _he_ obviously knew. Are you sleeping with him?”

“Yes. No. It’s…complicated,” Steve replied. “No, I’m not having sex with him. I…” He sighed. “Look, it’s not fair that I tell you everything without Danny here.”

“So already he’s more important than I am.”

“Catherine, that’s not fair. You just said we weren’t serious and now you’re getting bitchy because I don’t want to discuss this without the other person involved.” Steve motioned towards a chair. “Look would you have a seat? At least give me the courtesy of talking to me and not snapping at me. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Catherine looked at him for a minute before finally sitting down at the table. Steve grabbed a shirt that had been thrown across the bench by the door and tugged it on, crossing the room to join her. His step stuttered as he realized Danny must have been the last person to wear the shirt, but no one else would realize it; the scent was even a reach for his senses. Pushing the knowledge aside, he sat down across from Catherine, waiting for her to say something. “So all this time, all these years, you’ve been lying to me?” she finally asked. “You’ve been seeing him behind my back?”

Steve shook his head. “No. Not all these years. And I’ve just sidestepped the truth; I haven’t been lying to you.” The sound of the door opening drew his attention and he turned, making eye contact with Danny as the blonde entered the house. Turning back to Catherine, he continued, “I met Danny after I came back home. I didn’t…” He stopped. It had been hard enough to explain all of this to Danny who not only needed to know it, but would eventually be able to take it in stride just by virtue of who he was. To have to explain it to Catherine who had every reason to think he was crazy and be mad at him in addition was more than he’d planned for this discussion. He’d figured on just telling her that he was involved with Danny and while he hoped they’d remain friends, he wouldn’t be seeing her anymore…this was so much farther than he’d planned to go.

“You didn’t what?” she asked.

“I didn’t plan…” Movement drew his attention again and he turned to find Danny coming back down the stairs.

“Okay what the hell is going on?” Catherine demanded.

“You didn’t _tell_ her yet?” Danny yelped.

Steve dropped his head, banging it on the table. “What am I supposed to say?” he asked, voice muffled by the wood. “I didn’t do any of this on purpose. My biology fucked me.”

Catherine had risen to her feet, but at Steve’s words, she sank back down again. “What?” She looked from Steve to Danny who’d crossed the room almost automatically and put his hand on Steve’s back, trying to sooth him. “Would someone explain to me what’s going on?”

Danny rubbed Steve’s back as the dark haired man continued to softly bang his head on the table. “You’re gonna injure what little brain power you have, babe,” he finally said when Steve showed no signs of stopping.

Steve’s hand came up, easily flipping Danny off. “Go take a swim,” he grumbled.

“We’ve discussed this, I don’t swim for fun,” Danny answered, finally taking a seat next to him.

Steve lifted his head and glared at the blonde. “Oh, this’ll be survival. Cause if you don’t swim…”

“Yeah, you’ve gotten me shot at, almost blown up, almost driven me off a cliff, driven me _onto_ a freighter…threatening to chase me into the ocean? Not really scary.” He pointed at Catherine. “Talk to her.”

Steve’s hand clutched Danny’s as he tried to leave. “You’re a part of this,” Steve said.

Danny sighed, but retook his seat as Catherine stared at the two of them. “Let me see if I have this,” she said. “You weren’t cheating on me with him, but you were cheating on him with me?”

“It sounds really bad when you put it that way,” Steve pointed out.

“Well were you or weren’t you?” she asked.

“Yes and no?” he suggested.

“Steven,” she warned.

Steve sighed, clutching his hands together and physically restraining himself from reaching out towards Danny. “I have not had sex with Danny. Despite him yelling at me for the past few months, I simply chose not to tell you what was going on. Danny knew the whole story and what was happening. Technically I wasn’t cheating on him.”

Catherine raised her eyebrows. “Technically? Really? You’re going to go that route?”

“Okay. You know what?” Steve glared at her. “You don’t have the right to be this upset.” He made a motion between the two of them. “The two of us? It was never anything serious. And yeah, okay, I lied to you. Or more accurately I didn’t tell you the whole truth, but your little fit here? Way outta proportion, Cat. So you have two choices. You can keep the attitude and walk out the door and that’s it we’re done. Or you can get it that I didn’t mean to hurt you like this and stop with the wounded woman act.” He sat back in his chair, automatically reaching for Danny’s hand.

Danny moved Steve’s hand away, squeezing it gently, and addressing the Naval officer, “Catherine, Steve didn’t plan this. He wasn’t kidding when he said his biology fucked him.” Glancing at the other man, he continued at his nod, “Steve has a unique genetic make-up that makes one person his perfect match. He never expected to find that person. He certainly didn’t expect that person to be his male partner. We’ve…both been struggling with that information.” He leaned towards her, trying to convey their problem. “He might not have treated you the best, but please try to understand that he’s been working towards telling you and…”

“He used me,” Catherine broke in.

“We used each other,” Steve argued. “I’m sorry. Catherine, I really did not mean to hurt you and I can’t say that enough. But,” he made a motion between himself and Danny, “I wasn’t expecting this. I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

Catherine looked at the two men for a minute before rising smoothly to her feet. “I can’t…I can’t just wave my hand and forgive you. It doesn’t work that way. I need to think about this. Don’t call me. I’ll…” She stared at the two of them for a minute, could almost see them physically restraining themselves from reaching out towards each other. “I’ll text you when I’m ready to talk to you again.”

Steve got to his feet. “I’ll see you out.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” She gathered up her purse and jacket, stared at the men; Danny had risen and was standing beside Steve, supporting him silently. “Good-bye, Steve. Danny? Please, take care of him.” Danny nodded once in response, obviously understanding what she wasn’t saying. Turning, she walked out of the house.

 


End file.
